Realidades
by Louchette
Summary: Las distintas perspectivas de Moegi y Obito ante la destrucción de Konoha de Pain. One shot participante del reto Dos por uno del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es de mi pertenencia. **Y este one shot pertenece al reto Dos por Uno del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas.**

* * *

**Realidades.**

Un estallido se escuchó y el piso tembló bajo sus pies. Se aferró a la pared junto a ella para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio mientras oía a las estructuras venirse abajo. Intentó distinguir de dónde venía aquél sonido, donde estaba sucediendo aquel desastre, pero no pudo distinguir un lugar con precisión.

Saltó al techo de la casa a su derecha, obteniendo una mejor vista de lo que sucedía desde la altura. Sintió como si el corazón le hubiese dejado de latir por unos pocos segundos cuando observó el panorama: torres de humo por todas partes, casas derribadas, enormes criaturas monstruosas destruyendo todo a su paso, shinobis corriendo por todas partes.

Era un cuadro devastador.

Nunca se imaginó que vería a su aldea en aquella situación.

Los lamentos, tanto de personas pidiendo ayuda como de dolor, hacían de la escena una todavía más catastrófica.

-¡Udon! ¡Konohamaru! -gritó Moegi, tan fuerte como sus pulmones podían y con la urgencia colmando su voz -¡Udon! ¡Konohamaru! -repitió, saltando de techo en techo velozmente, buscando a sus amigos.

No entendía lo que sucedía, no sabía quien estaba atacando Konoha, no encontraba motivo alguno por el que alguien cometiera semejante destrucción.

¿Alguna de las otras aldeas había roto el tratado de paz y los había atacado?

Le resultaba difícil de creer pero era consciente de que podía llegar a ser una posibilidad.

De todos modos, ahora eso carecía de importancia. Lo único que la tenía, era el encontrar a sus amigos.

Sabía que tenía una misión qué hacer. Estaba al tanto que su deber, ante situaciones como esta, era la de ayudar, llevar, y asegurar que los civiles y todas aquellas personas que no fueran capaces de pelear, sean llevados a los refugios.

Ya haría eso.

Sólo necesitaba primero encontrar a sus dos compañeros de equipo y comprobar que ambos estaban bien.

* * *

Observó desde la distancia las nubes de humo, esparciéndose en el aire.

Una fuerte brisa agitó con fuerza las hojas del árbol y la rama sobre la que él estaba parado, su capa se revolvió en el aire pero pronto calmo.

Pronto todo calmará.

Las ventiscas duran unos pocos momentos dentro lo que es la eternidad de este mundo. Al cabo de un tiempo, el aire vuelve al mismo estado tranquilo en la que está la mayoría del tiempo.

Pronto todo calmará.

Sólo eran pequeños momentos dentro de la eternidad de esta realidad, en los que gobernaban sentimientos y actos que rompían con el mutismo antes de que todo vuelva al mismo estar de siempre.

Sólo eran pequeños momentos dentro de la eternidad de esta realidad y de este mundo; sin embargo, podían llegar a dejar profundas cicatrices imborrables en las personas afectadas. Cicatrices tanto visibles como no.

Eran hechos necesarios por los que se tenía que atravesar, simplemente y sin ningún motivo más allá del qué porque así debía ser.

Así era la realidad, llena de hechos que quebrantan la calma, sin ninguna razón.

-Vaya desastre está haciendo Pain -comentó Zetsu a su lado, admirando al igual que él la destrucción de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Él no respondió. Su único ojo visible concentrado en lo que percibía.

A pesar de que se encontraban en las afueras de la aldea, tenían un buen panorama de lo que acontecía.

Su sharingan le facilitaba el distinguir dónde estaban los Pain, ver el chakra de sus contrincantes, y saber cuántos iban muriendo. Su sharingan le facilitaba para contemplar la pelea entre aquél chakra que conocía y uno de los tantos cuerpos de Nagato.

Notó que ya no le quedaba casi chakra, sin mencionar que estaba inmóvil y atascado entre escombros.

Un último uso de lo que le quedaba y su chakra se acabó. Casi al mismo instante, el latido de su corazón cesó.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia un costado detrás de su máscara.

La muerte de Kakashi en ningún momento fue algo que buscó intencionalmente o que lo pensó de manera que se incluyera en sus planes. Él tenía un propósito, un objetivo, las vidas perdidas de aquellos que cometían el grave error de meterse en su camino para lograrlo, era algo que debía suceder más no que él mismo buscó.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que algo que había estado en cierta manera aguardando, finalmente se cumplía.

Nagato tenía la tarea de conseguir al jinchuriki de 9 colas, y sabía que lo lograría.. Después de todo, eran casi nulas las posibilidades de su derrota. Su poder y su convicción, su rencor, eran demasiado fuertes.

La destrucción de Konoha era sólo el apartar la molesta piedra del camino para conseguir lo que se ansiaba.

La bestia con colas debía ser capturada y tenía la satisfacción de que pronto podría dar comienzo a su plan.

La muerte de Kakashi en ningún momento fue algo que buscó intencionalmente o que lo pensó de manera que se incluyera en sus planes, sólo fue una más de las muertes de aquellos que se interpusieron entre él y su objetivo. Sin embargo, sintió cierta satisfacción meramente personal.

En ese preciso momento, sentía como si estuviese cumpliendo dos objetivos en uno. Uno para su deber y otro personal. Sentía como si se estuviese llevando un 2x1.

* * *

En ese preciso momento, sentía como si se estuviese cumpliendo dos objetivos en uno. Uno para su deber y otro personal. Sentía como si se estuviese llevando un 2x1.

Su corazón latía velozmente y su respiración era forzada.

Pero eso no era nada comparado a la satisfacción que embargaba su pecho por haber cumplido con su tarea como ninja al haber salvado a un ciudadano; comparado a la satisfacción personal que le generaba el sentir la preocupación apaciguarse un poco al tener a uno de sus amigos junto a ella.

A penas había logrado distinguir la figura de Udon tratando de sacar con apuro a una anciana de entre los restos de una vivienda antes de que el edificio junto a ellos se terminará de derrumbar.

Había llevado chakra a sus pies para impulsarse más rápido, ayudó a su amigo a levantar los restos de una pared y cuando la mujer mayor pudo salir, la agarró de su ropa junto a Udon y saltó lejos de allí. Escaparon por escasos segundos de los escombros del hogar que cayeron donde habían estado previamente. La tierra y el polvo se levantó, haciendo imposible la vista por unos momentos.

-¿Está bien? -cuestionó, tomando por los hombros a la anciana.

Ella tosió un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Oigan, ustedes! -gritó un shinobi corriendo hacia ellos, tanto ella como Udon no tardaron en reconocerlo como uno de los maestros de la academia -¡¿Se encuentran todos bien?! -exclamó cuando llegó junto a ellos.

-Nosotros sí, es ella la que necesita ayuda -respondió Moegi, refiriendose a la mujer que ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza.

-Dejenmela a mí, la llevaré al hospital -alzando en brazos a la señora con facilidad, miró seriamente a los ojos de sus ex estudiantes -Ustedes ahora son genin de la aldea, saben cuál es su deber. ¡Revisen todas las áreas por civiles que hayan quedado atrás y llevenlos a los refugios!

Ambos asintieron con firmeza y se pusieron en movimiento al instante.

-¡Busquemos a Konohamaru y decidamos qué área revisará cada uno! -exclamó Moegi, sin dejar de correr velozmente por los tejados.

-¡Si! -contestó Udon.

Afortunadamente, no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, dieron con él a sólo unas pocas casas de distancia de donde estaban.

Ya teniendo a sus dos compañeros de equipo junto a ella, Moegi sintió como el invisible peso sobre sus hombros desaparecía completamente y pudo respirar con más facilidad.

Se repartieron los sectores que cada uno iría a verificar y se pusieron en marcha, cada uno yendo en diferentes direcciones.

El viento golpeaba contra su rostro debido a la velocidad en la que iba, sus brazos se agitaban, y examinaba apresuradamente todo a su camino.

Cuando terminó de recorrer el sector que le correspondía, se detuvo unos momentos.

La vista se le nubló y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle. Mordió sus labios con fuerza para contener los sollozos que trataban de escapar.

No había encontrado a nadie pero casi todo se hallaba en ruinas. No había encontrado a nadie, no había un solo sobreviviente entre todos los ninjas que se había topado.

Apretó los puños y bajó la mirada al piso, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Le dolía el que su aldea, su hogar, se encontrase en ese estado.

Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de la fuerza que ejercía en ellos.

Le dolía no poder hacer más por Konoha.

Agitó la cabeza y se limpió las mejillas, decidida levantó la cabeza y corrió para ir a revisar en otra área de la aldea.

No tenía tiempo para llorar.

Era un genin, un ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja, y tenía un deber por cumplir.

Puede que por ahora no pudiese hacer más que llevar a los civiles a los refugios pero…

Se detuvo en un árbol y admiró las ruinas frente a ella, las ruinas de la Academia.

Lo único que le quedaba, era esforzarse mucho más que antes por hacerse más fuerte y poder proteger su hogar.

* * *

-¿No te resulta raro? -indago Zetsu -¿Ver a tu antigua aldea siendo completamente destruida?

Obito cruzó los brazos por sobre su pecho y se recostó contra el tronco del árbol, sin apartar la mirada de lo que sucedía a unos metros delante de él.

-Sabés que deje de pertenecer a Konoha hace mucho tiempo -frunció el ceño -No hay nada que me ate ni me interese en esa aldea.

Zetsu soltó una pequeña risa.

-Era de suponer, después de todo, participaste sin duda alguna en la destrucción de tu propio clan y fuiste quien invocó al zorro de las 9 colas -murmuró.

El Uchiha no respondió.

Él se había distanciado completamente de la aldea desde el momento en que murió la única habitante que le importaba.

Él se había distanciado completamente de la realidad desde el momento en que murió la única persona que quería.

Se separó del tronco y le dio la espalda a Konoha.

-Luego informame de como termina todo -pidió a Zetsu antes de desaparecer de allí.

Lo único que le quedaba, era seguir con su plan y terminar con esta realidad sin sentido.

* * *

**No estoy segura de haber cumplido con todas las reglas y no estoy conforme con como me quedó esto pero no se me ocurría otra cosa con la que relacionar a estos dos personajes.**

**Sabía que tomaba un riesgo cuando elegí a Obito porque (para mí) había muy pocos personajes con los que quedaría bien mezclar su perspectiva de algo pero decidí elegirlo igual, creyendo que iba a tener suerte y me iba a tocar uno de esos pocos personajes. Casi me tiro de un puente cuando vi que me tocó Moegi.**

**Tuve muchas ganas de abandonar el reto (cobarde (?) pero se supone que lo entretenido de los retos es que sean dificiles no?**

**Estuve días pensando sobre qué iba a hacer la perspectiva de cada uno, y hasta ayer a la noche estaba haciendo un One shot totalmente diferente pero no me cerraba para nada. Hoy cuando agarré la computadora empece todo de cero con este fic y no era ninguna de las ideas sobre las que venía pensando, así que que sea lo que tenga que ser (?**

**En fin, es lo que ha salido.  
**

**Espero que por lo menos a alguien le guste!**

_**~Louchette.**_


End file.
